Kanashimi Tachiwo Dakishimete
Kanashimi Tachiwo Dakishimete (悲しみたちを抱きしめて, Embrace the Sadness) is a theme song from artist Hiroko Moriguchi (森口博子) included on the single disk release of Hoshi Yori Saki ni Mitsukete Ageru. It was used as the ending theme song for the final episode of Season One of the One-Punch Man anime adaptation. The lyrics were written by Aki Hata (畑亜貴) and was composed by Masaaki Iizuka (飯塚昌明). The song is licensed by Lantis Company. __ToC__ Lyrics TV Size Kanji= あしたへの風に乗って　悲しみたちを抱きしめて だいじょうぶ少し休もう　そしてまた進もう 世界はまわり続けて　やがて消えぬ痛みを知る それでもいま目を閉じて 思い出が微笑みに変わる 希望がそれをかなえる いつのまにか陽が傾けば　眠りに包まれて 思い出よ微笑みに変われ 出会えたよろこびだけ大切にしまったら 「さよなら」　そっと手を振るよ |-| Romanji= Ashita e no kazeninotte Kanashimi tachiwo dakishimete Daijoubu sukoshi yasumou Soshite mata susumou Sekai wa mawari tsudzukete Yagate kienu itami wo shiru Soredemo ima mewotojite Omoide ga hohoemi ni kawaru Kibou ga sore wo kanaeru Itsunomanika you ga katamukeba Nemuri ni tsutsumarete Omoide ga hohoemi ni kaware Deaeta yorokobi dake Taisetsu ni shimattara "Sayonara" sotto te wo furu yo |-| English= Riding upon the wind towards tomorrow Holding on to all these sorrows I'll be fine. Maybe I'll just rest a bit but then I've got to keep going The world continues spinning on and on Before long I'll know an ache that never ends But even so, I'll close my eyes... And my memories will all become smiles Hope alone can make it possible Before I know what's happened, the sun has set and I find myself wrapped up in sleep Memories, become my smiles All I'll keep is the joy of finding you But when I've put it somewhere safe I'll say "farewell", and softly wave goodbye TV Size English translation by VIZ Media Full Version Kanji= あしたへの風に乗って　悲しみたちを抱きしめて だいじょうぶ少し休もう　そしてまた進もう 世界はまわり続けて　やがて消えぬ痛みを知る それでもいま目を閉じて 思い出が微笑みに変わる 希望がそれをかなえる いつのまにか陽が傾けば　眠りに包まれて 思い出よ微笑みに変われ 出会えたよろこびだけ大切にしまったら 「さよなら」　そっと手を振るよ あしたからまた始めよう　嘆きの空を塗りかえて だいじょうぶきっと願いが　みんなを照らすから 世界は夢をみている　おだやかな時代求めて 静かすぎる夜明け前 約束をかたちにはしない 心がわかってるから 望むことは同じはずだと　無言で伝えあう 約束はあの日のぬくもり 出会えてしあわせだと背中へとつぶやく 「ありがとう」　そっと手を振れば… 思い出が微笑みに変わる 希望がそれをかなえる いつのまにか陽が傾けば　眠りに包まれて 思い出よ微笑みに変われ 出会えたよろこびだけ大切にしまったら 「さよなら」　悲しみ抱きしめ　そっと手を振るよ |-| Romanji= Ashita e no kaze ni notte kanashimi-tachi o dakishimete Daijoubu sukoshi yasumou soshite mata susumou Sekai wa mawaritsuzukete yagate kienu itami o shiru Sore de mo ima me o tojite Omoide ga hohoemi ni kawaru Kibou ga sore o kanaeru Itsu no ma ni ka hi ga katamukeba nemuri ni tsutsumarete Omoide yo hohoemi ni kaware Deaeta yorokobi dake taisetsu ni shimattara “Sayonara” sotto te o furu yo Ashita kara mata hajimeyou nageki no sora o nurikaete Daijoubu kitto negai ga minna o terasu kara Sekai wa yume o mite iru odayaka na jidai motomete Shizuka-sugiru yoakemae Yakusoku o katachi ni wa shinai Kokoro ga wakatteru kara Nozomu koto wa onaji hazu da to mugon de tsutaeau Yakusoku wa ano hi no nukumori Deaete shiawase da to senaka e to tsubuyaku “Arigatou” sotto te o fureba… Omoide ga hohoemi ni kawaru Kibou ga sore o kanaeru Itsu no ma ni ka hi ga katamukeba nemuri ni tsutsumarete Omoide yo hohoemi ni kaware Deaeta yorokobi dake taisetsu ni shimattara “Sayonara” kanashimi dakishime sotto te o furu yo |-| English= Riding on the wind blowing toward tomorrow while holding my many sorrows It’s okay, let’s rest for a bit, then let’s move forward again As the world continues to turn, I’ll soon realize that my pain will never fade But still, I’ll close my eyes now Memories will turn into smiles Hope is what can make that happen When the sun sets before I know it, I’m in slumber’s embrace May my memories turn into smiles When I cherish just the joy from meeting you I’ll quietly wave, saying, “Goodbye” Let’s start again from tomorrow, repainting the sky of grief It’s okay, because surely wishes will shine on everyone The world is dreaming, seeking a peaceful era The time before dawn is all too silent I won’t make promises take shape Because I know it in my heart We’ll wordlessly communicate that what we want should be the same The promise is the warmth from that day I’ll whisper behind your back that I’m happy that I met you If I quietly wave, saying, “Thank you”… Memories will turn into smiles Hope is what can make that happen When the sun sets before I know it, I’m in slumber’s embrace May my memories turn into smiles When I cherish just the joy from meeting you I’ll quietly wave, saying, “Goodbye,” while holding my sorrow References Navigation Category:Song